A New Bed
by clairlz
Summary: Just some fluff. This takes place the next morning after the door closed for the last time. Rated M for a reason. A few asked for a second chapter. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I owned Moonlight but sadly I don't. It's just a place I go to visit.**

**Rated M for a reason...**

**This takes place some time after that door closes for the last time..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick smiles as he watches her sleep, Beth, his Beth. It is worth everything to be here right here, right now with her. Why on earth he ever thought his heart would let him leave this small blond behind or lose her was a mystery to him. She owned him body and soul. This is his mate forever. _Forever _The word hung in his mind. Beth was right. Someday he would want to turn her and some day she would want him to. It was the only thing that would make any sense. He knew she would do it, if only to keep him from dying with her because he knows, he can't live without her. He won't think about it yet. They have to get through today, never mind the future.

He toys with a lock of her hair and wonders how long he will have to wait to ask her to move in with him. He wants her close all the time, just like this. They can go back to the ritual of dating if it is what she wants but it seems silly after tonight after, they both confessed how much they love each other.

He watches as she stirs in her sleep. He gently kisses her temple. She instinctively moves closer to him. He listens to the rhythm of her heartbeat. He watches her chest rise and fall with the air that feeds her lungs. He sees the small marks on her neck where he sunk his fangs into her in the throws of passion. He can still taste her blood and just the thought of it makes him dizzy. He leans into her and gently runs his tongue over his marks. Beth moans in her sleep and tilts her head so her neck is exposed. He can barley resist the temptation to taste her again. He settles for the taste of her skin as he kisses his marks on his woman. He smiles to himself. God she would hate the proprietary sound of that, but it is the truth. The predator in him knows she is his mate and she will always belong to him. He smiles. Someday he will tell her the predator is a Neanderthal.

He returns to kissing her neck and moves downward. He hears her breath catch as his breath gently caresses her nipple. In the haze of sleep she moans and reaches for him. He gently holds her wrists down and begins his assault on her sleepy body. He nips her and kisses her. He lightly runs his tongue along her hip and she bucks against him. She's awake now, withering and moaning as his mouth explores every bit of her. He hears her whimper "Mick, Please, now…." He moves back to her mouth and kisses her hard. He covers her body with his and enters her. She meets him with every thrust, their rhythm pounding in his head.

She so close, but she wants more, she wants to feel every sensation he has to offer her. She opens up her neck to him. "Oh, please…." All his senses are alert to the fact that she's so close. He sees her open up her neck to him and before he can give it a second thought or second guess himself his fangs are piercing the skin of her neck and he's drinking in the wonderful elixir that is her blood. The whimpers change to moans of ecstasy as they reach their fulfillment together.

Beth smiles against his chest and looks up at him. "So, is the running over with?"

He looks into her eyes. "Oh, yes. The running is over…. well, unless."

"Unless?"

"Never mind…you'll think it's weird."

Beth smiles speculatively at him…."Not weird…. actually kind of an interesting idea…. I bet that predator inside of you would love that."

"You have no idea."

"Oh, but I'll find out." Beth giggles against his chest. "I think it's time for me to get up. You probably need to get to your freezer and get some real sleep."

"I got some real sleep last night."

Beth snorts. "Watching me sleep is not real sleep. Come on. I don't want a cranky vampire in my bed."

"hhhmmm that reminds me. I need to do something about that."

"About what?"

"Uh, about a bed. I don't have one, at least one you can sleep in, and I was thinking maybe someday you might like to sleep over somewhere other than my couch….uh…and…."

Beth is laughing into her pillow.

"What's so funny." He tries to act cross but she knows him all to well.

"You are. Yes, love, you need to get a bed….for uh….you know." And she breaks out laughing again.

Mick silences her with a kiss and then smirks at her. "Ah, I've found the magic off switch."

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Sure, you want to chase me through the woods naked, keep kissing me just like that."

Beth looks up into pale crystal eyes and fangs and caresses his face. "I'm guessing that's an image that works……"

"Yea, that works for me." And he grabs for her as she scoots out off the side of the bed laughing.

"No fair using vamp abilities."

He smirks at her as he watches her walk away. "You didn't mind a few minutes ago."

"Oh, baby, you got that right. Hey, I need to get to work and you need to get to your freezer. If this is going to work we have to allow for the differences in our schedule. How about if I do my very best to be there when you wake up?"

"That sounds very good. Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course not. I'm going to go get some coffee and toast. Why don't you take the first shower while I eat."

He smiles at her. "Or you could join me and we could save some water."

"I'd love to but then we'll never get out of here. Come on get moving. At least I know you won't hog the hot water."

He smiles to himself. If he can just get a bed before she gets off work…… Maybe he can enlist Josef's help. Josef knows about beds. He buys enough of them for the freshies and other humans in his household.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick stops off at Josef's office on his way home. He knows Josef is usually still around for a few hours even after dawn. He walks in and sits across from Josef's desk. Josef looks at him and wrinkles his nose. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Mick looks at him confused. "Like what?"

"I don't know but what in the hell is that smell? You smell like……." Josef smiles. "ah, never mind. I just remembered what you smell like, or should I say who. Lavender equals Beth."

Mick rolls his eyes at Josef who is smirking at him. "So you finally closed the deal. May I ask what prompted this sudden change in attitude?"

"She was going to give up and call it quits. Damn woman was starting to actually listen to me and worry that I was right."

Josef smirks and Mick shrugs. "I realized I couldn't let that happen, not now that I've admitted to myself that I'm in love with her, so I told her."

"Work out pretty well for you?"

Mick smiles. "You might say that. Hey, not to change the subject or anything, since I know that my love life is so interesting," Josef rolls his eyes. "But I need you to return a favor and go out shopping with me this morning."

Josef leans back in his chair and looks at Mick. "Let me guess. You need a bed."

"Yea, for Beth."

"Let Beth pick it out. She's got to sleep, in it, or not."

"I could do that or you could go out with me and help me pick one out so that it could be delivered today and be in the apartment by the time she gets off work."

Josef cocks his head at Mick. "So, this is more about play time than sleeping."

"Well, yea."

Josef laughs. "Well, far be it for anyone to say I don't understand that sentiment, but actually I have a better idea. After our trip to look at couches I discovered a virtual furniture store. It's upscale enough that you get good quality without the nasty going shopping part, but you pay more for it too. Don't worry, you can afford a bed, and I'm pretty sure if you mention my name you can get it delivered today."

Josef brings up the site up on his computer. "Come around here."

Mick came around the desk and Josef has already brought up the section for beds. "I figure you need a queen size. King size is too big and double to small. Unless you're into large groups a queen is usually all you should need."

Mick arches an eyebrow at Josef, shakes his head and looks at the bed on the screen. He smiles. "I'll take it."

Josef laughs. "You don't want to look some more?"

"No. Have them deliver it today. What's the name of this site, anyway?"

Josef tires to hide the smile. "Fitzgerald's"

Mick looks at him and laughs. "You got tired of shopping so you started your own on-line furniture store?"

Josef laughs. "Yes. Great idea, don't you think?"

Mick shakes his head. "Well at least next time you want to go out on the town I won't have to worry about looking at furniture. Yes, Josef, if you get me a bed today, before Beth gets off work, it's a great idea."

Josef is laughing at his friend and glad to see him happy at last. "No problem. Now go. They'll deliver it at noon. You had better stop on the way home and buy blankets and sheets. At least make it look like you bought the bed for Beth to sleep in."

Mick heads for the door, waving over his shoulder as he goes. "Thank you Josef."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know it's just pure fluff but all the same, I'd like to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I owned Moonlight but sadly I don't. It's just a place I go to visit.**

**Rated M for a reason...More Fluff  
**

**There were a few requests for a second chapter so what the heck, here it is. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick looks the bed over and decides Josef is right. The size is just right. Room to move but she won't be so far away he can't snuggle up for round two. Mick pulls the sheets and blankets out of the bags and puts them on the bed. He stands back and surveys the room to see if the bed really looks like it belongs there and decides it does.

He looks at his watch and sees that it's one o'clock. Time to get some sleep before Beth gets here, hopefully around twilight.

Beth spends her day typing up reports and tying up loose ends before the weekend. The last thing she wants is Talbot calling her when she and Mick are spending time together.

Talbot walks in to her small office and stands in the doorway watching her. He sees the happiness almost radiating off of her. _This is a woman in love. _He hopes like hell St. John knows how lucky he is.

Talbot clears his throat and Beth looks up. "I'm almost done with a couple of reports you needed."

"What's your hurry?" _I bet she can't wait to get back to St. John_

"Oh, no hurry. I just don't want to keep you waiting." _And I can't wait to get back to Mick._

"Well, I'll be in my office when you're ready to drop them off."

Beth nods and goes back to her keyboard. She glances at the clock on her computer screen and sees it's only three in the afternoon. Plenty of time…

Beth stands in front of the door and pushes the little key that Mick gave her. She hears a soft click and pushes the door open. She knows if he's awake already she doesn't have a chance of surprising him but it's still early so hopefully he is still dead to the world. As quietly as she can she goes upstairs and peaks into the bedroom and smiles when she sees the bed. Somehow he managed to get a bed. She creeps back down the stairs and waits for him.

Mick pushes the lid on his freezer up as he sits up. He hears a heart beat and sniffs the air. A smile plays across his features as he realizes Beth used the key he gave her and she's somewhere in the apartment. He grabs some clean clothes and heads for the shower. When he gets out he heads downstairs to have breakfast and see what Beth is up to.

He finds her standing at the far side of the kitchen with nothing on but a white lacy matching bra and thong. He smiles at her and starts to move towards her but she silently points to a glass of blood in the middle of the table. He nods in agreement and drinks it down.

That done he again makes a move towards her and she backs up slowly. He takes a couple more steps towards her and she turns and spins out of the room. He smiles. It's not the woods but it will certainly do for now. He follows her out the door and finds her across the room by the fireplace. He sniffs the air and doesn't smell fear; he smells something much better, the smell of a very aroused lover. He hears her heart pounding with excitement and starts to stalk her she dodges back and forth from behind the couch and just before he makes his move to jump over the back she ducks and runs the opposite direction, laughing with excitement as she ducks out of his grasp. They both know this could be over in a second if he used his vamp abilities but that would be no fun.

Mick watches her trying to see how he can trap her. He moves to her right trying to make her move towards the opposite direction she starts to run and just as she passes the front door it opens up and Josef is standing in the doorway. Suddenly he has an almost naked Beth in his arms and they are nose to nose. They look at each other and he sees that Beth's eyes are as big as saucers. Josef smiles, forgetting for a minute, that if Beth is half naked Mick must be very close. He gives her a very wolfish smile and she lets out a squeak. Josef hears a very low growl and instantly realizes what that sound is. He releases Beth like she has suddenly become explosive and takes a step back away from her. He finds himself in the hall watching the door slam in his face. He smiles, shakes his head and walks to the elevator.

Beth lets out a shriek of laughter and continues to evade Mick. Mick can tell from her heart rate and her breathing that she can't keep this up much longer. She knows it too and runs for the stairs and lies on the bed. He follows her, a little slowly letting her catch her breath. He stands in the doorway, arms folded watching her lying on his new bed. He strips off his shirt and watches the desire in her eyes. She looks into crystal eyes and fangs. She loves it when he vamps out because he wants her. He moves towards her and she scoots backwards away from him until she's backed up against the wall.

Mick puts a hand on either side of her head and kisses her passionately. Beth snakes his arms up around his neck and kisses him with all the desire she has for him. "This has got to go." He easily unfastens the clasp on her bra and flips it away. He lowers his mouth to her breast. He gently nips at her and teases her nipples. Beth closes her eyes and smiles feeling all the pleasure he is giving her. "This too." And he pulls at the thong and it disappears onto the floor. Completely naked now, Beth wants him to join her. She reaches for his belt and backs up smiling. "Not yet."

Mick moves down her body kissing her and tasting her all over. Beth withers under his touch feeling like she's on fire wherever his mouth touches her. She slides down and grasps him through is jeans and hears him moan. He stands up and quickly strips out of the rest of his clothes. He rejoins her on the bed wanting more than anything the rest of her body. He moves between her legs and she moans as he enters her. The rhythm of their lovemaking brings them both to fevered pitch. Mick's fangs descend on Beth's neck and before he can even break the skin she starts to come. Mick smells her scent in the air and tastes her sweet blood pumped full of endorphins and desire and follows her into the oblivion of bliss.

Once they both have their wits about them again, Beth smiles up at Mick. "Nice bed."

"Thanks."

"That was fast work, getting a bed here all in one day."

"Well, I wanted you to have a place to sleep." She can tell he's trying hard to sell this line.

Beth starts laughing. "Yea, I'll just bet."

Mick looks at her suspiciously. "What I want to know is how you knew it was here. You ran right to it."

"I peaked before you got up but I more or less had faith in you that somehow you would find me a place to sleep before I needed it." Beth can't keep from snickering. Just how did you manage to get one that fast? Did you get a little assist from Josef?"

Mick growls at the mention of Josef's name.

"Now, be good. He went away quick enough. He's your friend."

Mick sighs, "Yea, and I guess I do owe him." Mick laughs, "Josef has his own on-line furniture store. It's called Fitzgerald's."

Mick feels goose bumps on her skin and scoots the blankets out from under them and covers them so Beth will stay warm. The lay under the covers on their sides facing each other. Beth thinks it would be nice to stay there forever.

Mick turns serious. Beth can see his whole demeanor change. "I want to ask you something, something important."

Beth nods not sure what's coming.

"If it's to soon or you just don't want to….it's ok. I love you….Ready?"

Beth nods and waits for him.

"Do you think maybe you might like to sleep in this bed every night?"

Beth smiles softly at him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yea. I want you here with me all the time. I want to hear your heartbeat when I wake up." Mick shakes his head. "Sorry, that wasn't very romantic. I mean, I love you and I want you to live with me. Will you? Do you think you'd like to? If you don't want to it's ok."

Beth listens to him run on and decides there is only one way to get her answer across to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back and rolls over so she's laying on top of him looking down at him. He smiles up at her. "I take it that was a yes?"

"Very much a yes. I would love to live with you always."

Mick sighs and Beth watches the look of contentment spread across his face. She smiles down at him and a yawn sneaks up on her. "Sorry"

"No need. It's all that exercise before we even tested out the bed. By the way, that was fun."

"I know it's not the woods but I thought it might enjoy it all the same."

"Might? Try loved it. Very nice surprise." He sees her trying to fight back another yawn. "Now go to sleep."

"Ok, but just for a little while." Beth lays her head down on his chest and nods off to sleep thinking of how much she loves this man….scratch that…vampire….her vampire….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Feed the writer leave a comment.**


End file.
